


Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Het and Slash, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Sophia decide to indulge Liam with one of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some Niall/Sophia/Liam tweets that I teased my twitter friends with a while ago, as well as a plot twist provided by triharrytops. A few of my twitter friends also wanted some action with this OT3 (you know who you are). Ladies, I hope this lives up to your expectations. A massive thank you to payneausten for the beta and britpick. Enjoy!
> 
> First Disclaimer: This is not my idea. I was inspired by the wonderful minds of my twitter friends.
> 
> Second Disclaimer: I do not own the real people that these characters are based on.

“What about this?”

“Too frilly.”

“Ok, what about this?”

“Too plain.”

“Fine. How about this?”

“God no.”

Niall sighed as he turned back to towards the lingerie lining the wall. He moved slowly, taking his time to admire all the different patterns and layers of lace and frills ornately decorating the bras in front of him. He slowly ran his forefinger over the edge of the cup of an indigo bra, admiring the detail in the lace overlay. He sighed again and turned around to face Sophia, surreptitiously admiring the curve of her arse in her short black skirt. 

“What are we doing Soph?”

Sophia smiled and walked over to him to drape her arm around his waist. She nestled her face in his neck, brushing her lips over the sensitive spot below Niall’s ear, making him shiver. 

“We’re here because we’re the best girlfriend and boyfriend of one Liam James Payne and we want to make him come in his pants when he sees himself dressed up for us babe,” Sophia whispered, “Also, I want to pick something up for myself.”

Niall felt his blood thrumming through his veins rapidly and his cock start to swell at the image of Sophia and Liam both in lingerie, standing in front of him and willingly wanting to play with him. 

Oh God.

Niall blushed and turned back towards the bras as he tried to unsuccessfully rearrange himself in his jeans. Sophia just smirked and plucked something off the hanger while Niall tried to gather himself together. 

“We need to find something before he comes back babe,” she said, dipping her hand under the back of Niall’s shirt and trailing her finger along his skin above the waistband. A jolt of electricity shot down his spine at the lingering touch. 

“I know, I know. I’ll find something,” Niall replied, kissing her cheek before she made her way over to the changing rooms. 

Niall turned towards the wall near the cashier. 

His mouth suddenly became dry and he had to think about the prime minister in speedos in order to stop himself from having a raging boner in public. 

It was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

The lingerie was black and lacy but not too flimsy or over the top. Simple yet not too plain. It was a matching bra and panties set, black with a lace overlay, with an extra piece of fabric that apparently wrapped around the waist. 

On shaky legs, Niall slowly made his way over to the lingerie and removed it from its place and walked to the changing rooms to show Sophia. He instantly spotted her feet from under the curtain closest to him. Niall looked over his shoulder to check that no-one was watching as he slipped behind the curtain. He turned to Sophia and his jaw dropped to the floor. 

She was standing there in just a bra and panties set. The bra was white and covered in black lace, and the panties had a matching black trimming.

“Christ,” Niall breathed softly. Sophia looked up and met his eyes in the mirror. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Niall whispered.

A faint blush highlighted her cheekbones as Niall stepped up behind Sophia and wrapped his arm around her waist, grazing the tip of his thumb just under her belly button. Sophia hummed and pressed her bum further back into his crotch and Niall whimpered as his cock swelled in his jeans again.

“Shit Soph,” Niall muttered, digging his fingertips into her hip, and Sophia reached behind her and dipped her hand down to cup Niall’s dick through his jeans.

“God I just want to fuck you here, right now, against this wall,” Niall mumbled as he tucked her hair over her shoulder and nosed his way up her neck, running his lips over the shell of her ear. 

“Hopefully not without me...” another voice came from behind them. 

Niall looked up to meet Liam’s eyes in the mirror. Liam had an adidas bag in his hand, but he dropped it to the floor and gripped Niall’s hips and kissed the nape of his neck, his breath raising goose pimples over Niall’s skin. Sophia’s head rolled back to rest on Niall’s shoulder as she watched Liam turn Niall’s chin and kiss him.

“As much as I’m loving this, I think we better move this somewhere else boys,” Sophia said, removing her hands from Niall’s thighs. 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Liam replied and reluctantly removed his hands from Niall. Niall let out a whine. He just wanted to turn around and drop to his knees so he could take Liam into his mouth.

“Come on guys, the sooner we leave, the sooner the fun can start,” Sophia said, grinning wickedly.

Liam and Niall walked out of the changing room after Liam checked that the coast was clear. Niall suddenly remembered the outfit that he had picked out was still hanging up with Sophia’s make-Liam-come-in-his-pants collection.

“Meet me at the door, I’ll be back in a mo,” Niall explained. 

“Sure,” Liam answered, oblivious.

Niall quickly shuffled back to Sophia and grabbed the lingerie, but not before Sophia kissed him and whispered “It’s perfect Ni. Don’t forget to buy the suspender belt and thigh high stockings.” 

“Wondered what that thing was,” he muttered and Sophia chuckled as she got changed back into her shirt, skirt and sandals.

Niall paid for his things and waited with Liam by the door for Sophia. Niall was sure that he would not last five minutes once both Liam and Sophia were in their pretty underwear. They didn’t have a concert tonight and it was a hotel night, so it was perfect timing for all of them. Niall bounced on his toes in anticipation of their night. He was going to at least need something from the minibar to calm his nerves before anything started. Once Sophia joined them, they made their way back to Paul and ambled through to the car park and climbed into the SUV to drive back to the hotel.

*

Niall was nervous to say the least. He’d never done anything like this before. Sure, he’d had plenty of girlfriends in the past, and the occasional boyfriend, but never at the same time. He honestly couldn’t believe his luck. 

He can still remember clear as day when he went with Liam and Sophia to the pool only a few months ago during the European leg of their tour. Niall and Liam were lounging by the pool when Sophia had joined them after her swim, sinking onto the chair next to Liam and all Niall wanted to do was smooth his hands down her ribs and kiss her collarbones and bury his face in her chest. Liam had caught him checking her out and all it had taken was for Sophia to say “Are you checking me out Ni?” and Liam to chuckle “Soph doing it for you mate?” to make Niall blush crimson. Liam and Sophia had proceeded to take Niall to their room and make him come the hardest he’d ever come in his life. He absolutely loved the way that Sophia had dragged her nails down his chest and the sinful way Liam had moved his tongue over the crown of his cock. Liam really did have the most talented mouth.

Niall hummed and closed his eyes as he lay back on his bed, savouring the memories. He remembered how sweetly Sophia had kissed him afterwards and how Liam traced his fingertips over his hipbone as they both asked him to be theirs. Niall didn’t hesitate to reply a hasty ‘Yes!’ before Liam scooped him up in his arms and fucked him while Sophia pinched his nipples and sucked love bites into his neck.

Niall sighed and shuffled over to the mini bar and downed the first drink he could find. He didn’t feel nervous anymore, but he still wanted a little liquid courage in him before he picked up the bag and made his way to Liam and Sophia’s room.

*

Liam and Sophia were cuddled up on the bed and watching Music and Lyrics when Niall walked in. Niall just shook his head at them.

“You and your rom-coms Soph.”

“You love them and you know it. You cried during The Notebook remember?” She grinned up at him.

“Of course I do, you won’t let me forget it,” he replied.

“Come here tough guy,” Liam said, his eyes sparkling with laughter, and extending his arm out for Niall to join them.

Niall crawled up the bed and into the crook of Liam’s arm, kissing Sophia along the way. He tangled his legs with theirs and settled down to watch the movie. It was only ten minutes before Sophia started tracing her fingers along the back of Niall’s hand and Niall looked over to her to see her smirking at him. Ok, they were going to start now then. 

Niall linked his fingers with Sophia’s and turned his head further into Liam’s neck and breathed deeply. Liam smelled like the apple body wash that he steals from Niall when they’re touring. Niall bent forward and kissed below his ear before he dragged his tongue down his neck. Niall heard Liam’s breath hitch when he pressed his teeth into his skin and Niall could feel his cock fattening up in his jeans as he continued sucking a love bite into Liam’s neck.

Liam gasped and Niall lifted his head up to see Sophia pressing her lips into his collarbone. Liam’s white shirt was stretched out as Sophia continued sucking an impressive bruise into him to match the one on his neck. Niall dragged his hand up Liam’s thigh and palmed him through his sweats and Liam groaned at the friction. 

“Fuck Ni.”

“Sit up babe,” Niall instructed, his tone firm. 

Liam sat up immediately and yanked his shirt off. He shoved his sweats and pants down and threw his clothes to the floor, his chest heaving in anticipation. Niall trailed his fingers up Sophia’s thigh and grasped her chin, dragging her up into a kiss. 

“Now Soph?”

Sophia looked over at Liam, who was now looking slightly confused, and looking back and forth between them.

“Yeah, I think he’s ready.”

Before he had time to think, Niall jumped off the bed and grabbed the bag that he had dropped by the door. 

“What’s going on guys?” 

Liam was biting his lip and Niall had to take a deep breath because when Liam did that all Niall could think of was his mouth wrapped around his cock. All he wanted to do was make Liam take his hard length between his lips and thoroughly wreck him. Niall thrust the bag towards Liam.

“Here, put this on,” Niall rushed out.

Liam frowned slightly and went to peek in the bag. Sophia smoothed her hand up the inside of Liam’s thigh and distracted him before he could see what was inside. Her voice was low and soothing as she murmured “No peeking…just go into the bathroom and change…trust us love…you’ll like it.”

Liam let a little huff and went to the bathroom. As soon as the door clicked closed, Sophia leapt up from the bed.

“Watch the door,” she mumbled as she removed her shirt and slid her skirt down her hips, revealing the underwear that she was wearing earlier in the dressing room.

“Fuck,” was all Niall could say as he watched. Niall shoved his jeans and shirt off and reached out for her. Sophia licked across his bottom lip and traced the outline of his cock through his pants and Niall let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine.

“Christ,” he gasped as Sophia pulled his pants down and gripped his dick, slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft. 

“God you feel good babe,” Sophia murmured close to his ear, her hot breath causing heat to ripple through Niall’s body, right down to his toes. “So smooth and hard for me…”

“Can I join the party?”

Niall and Sophia both looked over to see Liam in all his semi naked glory. Niall’s knees almost buckled and his mouth watered at the incredible sight before him. Liam looked absolutely gorgeous in the simple black lace bra and panties. He wore the suspender belt and it was attached to the thigh high stockings. The black looked stunning against his tanned skin and the pattern of the belt paved the way to his hard cock that was straining against the knickers. The lace added a seemingly innocent touch to the entire look and all Niall wanted was to suck his cock until Liam cried.

“Come here,” Sophia purred, her voice husky and pulling Niall out of his reverie. 

“Fuck, you look incredible Li. How does it feel?” Niall asked, reaching out to tug on the suspenders and snapping them back to his thigh.

“Feels really good. So smooth…” Liam said softly, thumbing along the waistband of the panties. 

“So beautiful…” Sophia agreed, moving around to stand behind Liam, tracing her fingers over the triangular shape of the suspender belt. Niall heard Liam sigh and watched as a glorious flush travelled down his chest when Niall rubbed his thumbs over Liam’s nipples through the lace.

Liam had wanted this for a while now. It was only about a month ago when the three of them got drunk from champagne (and when that ran out, they proceeded to raid the mini bar) in Niall’s hotel room. Sophia had asked Niall what his deepest, dirtiest fantasies were, and Liam had added after his confession (Niall wanted to have sex with Sophia in between him and Liam in a pool) that he wanted to try on some lingerie.

Thank God for champagne and Sophia. Niall could feel Liam’s cock, hard and leaking through the panties and Niall moved closer, wanting to give Liam the friction he was trying to chase. Niall would give him just about anything at the moment.

Liam gripped his arse and lined their dicks up and pressed forward hard. Niall groaned and let his head fall forward onto Liam’s shoulder as he wound his arms around Liam’s torso and gripped at Sophia’s hips. Niall felt Liam cup his chin and raise his head.

“Look at us babe,” Liam whispered against his lips.

“Oh fuck,” Niall moaned as he worked his hands into Sophia’s panties and squeezed her arse. Sophia let out a startled cry and bit into the top of Liam’s shoulder. Liam cursed and Niall was instantly overtaken with an incredibly filthy plan. 

Niall stepped out of Liam’s arms and moved around the room, grunting slightly as he slid a chair into the farthest corner, positioning it towards the bed. Both Sophia and Liam were watching him, Liam’s brows scrunched together and a small smile playing across Sophia’s features. She always did love the ideas that Niall came up with for them, especially when it came to sex.

“Liam, babe, I’d like you to sit in the chair please,” Niall said, in what he hoped, was a sultry and commanding tone.

“O-k….” Liam looked adorable when he had no idea what was happening. He raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips, and his forehead crinkled and Niall had to resist the urge to swipe his thumb over Liam’s cheek as he made his way over to the chair and draped himself over it. 

“Sophia, love, come here,” Niall extended his hand and Sophia took it, letting Niall lead her over to the bed.

“All I want you to do is lie back and relax,” Niall whispered into her hair as he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor.

Sophia lay down on the bed and looked up at Niall, her pupils blown wide as she spread herself out on the mattress. Niall licked his lips at her presented like this for him to take. For him to taste.

Niall hooked his hands behind her knees and dragged her to the end of the bed so Liam would be able to see what they would be doing. Niall wanted Liam to see as this was the intention of sitting Liam in the corner. Somewhere Liam could watch but not touch. It was the ultimate torture for Liam as he could rarely keep his hands to himself for five minutes. 

Niall stroked his hands slowly up Sophia’s thighs and kissed his way to her hipbones, listening to her laboured breaths as he pressed open mouthed kisses up her stomach. He licked over her hardened nipple and squeezed her breast with his hand, rolling her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Sophia was breathing hard already, Niall having barely touched her and he absolutely loved it. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and pressed his fingers against her lips. Sophia understood the gesture and grazed her teeth over his thumb, drawing it into her mouth. 

“Shit…” Niall heard over his shoulder. Niall lowered his head to whisper to Sophia.

“Let’s give him a show yeah?” 

Niall pulled back and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes as she brought Niall’s fingers to her mouth and hollowed her cheeks around him, sucking enthusiastically. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Sophia grinned. Niall turned his head to address Liam for a moment. 

“Li, you are to look but not touch,” Niall said firmly, “You can't touch yourself either.”

“Aww, come on...” Liam was breathless, Niall could hear it already.

“Nope,” Sophia said smiling, pushing at Niall’s arms for him to get on with it already. Niall happily obliged and kissed his way down her heaving chest, massaging her breasts and moving lower to press his fingers into her hips, hoping to leave bruises that he could admire later. He pulled her panties down and let them fall to the floor as he finally settled between her legs and excruciatingly slowly dragged his tongue up her thigh.

“Ni…please…” Sophia panted above him. Niall didn’t want to tease either of them any longer and dipped his tongue down between her legs.

“Oh!” Sophia gasped out loud as Niall sucked on her skin. He teasingly ghosted his mouth over her clit and she pushed her hips up, trying to get Niall’s tongue on her again. Niall trailed his fingers over her pussy as he circled his tongue around her clit and Sophia was squirming at his touch.

“Stay still love…” Niall warned, raising her leg up and pushing at the inside of her knee, opening her up further so he could get closer. Sophia threaded her fingers through his hair as Niall pressed two fingers inside her and slowly started pumping them at a lazy pace.

“Fuck…” Niall heard Liam curse and smiled into Sophia at the sight that they were giving him. It was a beautiful sight. Sophia was panting, her hair fanned out around her face and she was mumbling incoherently. Niall quickened his pace, thrusting his fingers in faster and sucking on her clit. He curled his fingers toward her stomach and she arched underneath him, her fingers tightening in his hair.

“Let me touch you guys…” Liam whined out in frustration.

“No,” Niall replied as he watched Sophia meet his thrusts, fucking herself down on his hand. Niall let his tongue linger, a wet slide over her lips and he leaned up slightly and sucked hard on her clit and that did it for Sophia. She rolled her hips, cried out a “ _Shiiit…_ ” and came all over Niall’s fingers. Niall removed his hand from her and knee-walked up the bed and dragged a finger along her bottom lip.

“Open up babe, I want you to taste,” he rasped, watching in fascination as Sophia licked at his fingers. Niall kissed her and for a brief moment, they shared her taste as Sophia sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. 

“ _Fucking hell_ …”

Niall looked over to Liam. He was rock hard in his panties and gripping the chair, probably as a way to stop him from touching them rather than himself. Niall grinned.

“Want to taste?”

“Christ yes.”

Niall ambled over to Liam and put his fingers out for Liam to taste. Niall had never seen Liam move so fast. Liam gripped Niall’s wrist as he sucked him clean. Liam stood up and clutched at Niall’s shoulders, bringing him forward so Liam could smash their lips together. 

“Fuck that was so hot,” Liam panted as he smoothed his hands down Niall’s back and squeezed his arse tightly.

“Glad you enjoyed the show,” Niall gasped, tightening his arms around Liam’s waist, grinding their cocks together.

“Shit, I need to make you come Ni,” Liam growled, sinking to his knees. 

“Over here where I can see it boys,” Sophia piped up behind them.

Liam crawled to the end of the bed and turned around to face Niall. Niall’s cock was almost uncomfortably hard and leaking at the tip due to neglect. Liam didn’t waste any time and took all of him into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ!” Niall yelped, reaching down to steady himself on Liam’s shoulders. Liam flicked his tongue over the tip and down his shaft, spreading the precome along Niall’s length before enveloping him with his mouth and bobbing his head. Liam set a frantic pace and Niall clutched at Liam’s neck, merely holding on for dear life while Liam sucked out his soul through his cock. Niall was already so worked up from licking out Sophia that it didn’t take very long before he was pulsing in Liam’s mouth, coming so hard that his vision blurred. 

“Holy _fuuck_ ,” Niall groaned, his hips tensing as he came down from his orgasm. Liam stood up and Niall immediately wrapped his hand around his clothed cock and stroked and Liam wailed in surprise. 

“Don’t you dare come yet Li,” Sophia growled as she joined Niall on the floor.

“Oh Jesus,” Liam panted. Sophia mouthed at his cock through the panties, wetting them with her mouth, and Niall snapped the waistband onto Liam’s skin with his teeth.

Niall stroked his finger over the swell of Liam’s cock before he gripped the lace and ripped the panties with his bare hands. 

“Wow,” Sophia said admiringly. Liam gazed down at Niall with hooded eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

“All for you,” Liam promised him. Sophia wrapped her hand around Liam’s shaft and started stroking, slow and languid. 

“No more teasing Soph, please,” Liam whined.

“What do you think Ni? Should we give him what he wants?”

Liam was nodding his head frantically and Niall hummed, mock considering. 

“I don’t know,” Niall replied, swiping his hand across Liam’s tip and down around his balls.

“Please… _please_ ,” Liam begged, a hand each buried in Sophia and Niall’s hair.

“I do love it when he begs,” Sophia said just before taking all of Liam down her throat.

“ _Yessss_ …” Liam hissed. Niall scratched his fingernails down Liam’s thigh and cupped his balls while Sophia bobbed her head, picking up a steady rhythm. 

“You like that Li? Like her mouth on you?”

“Ye-eah…” Liam stuttered. Niall gripped at Sophia’s chin and Sophia pulled off to let Niall lick from the tip of his cock all the way down to where he sucked at one of his balls. 

“I’m not going to last much longer...” Liam warned. Niall turned to Sophia so he could draw her bottom lip into his mouth before Sophia wrapped her lips around Liam’s shaft again. She set a frantic pace, her head bobbing up and down faster and Niall licked his finger before sliding down underneath Liam’s balls and up between his cheeks.

“Shit yes,” Liam gasped. Niall worked his finger in slowly and Liam set the rhythm, pushing down onto Niall’s finger and then forward into Sophia’s mouth. Niall could see he was about to come as he watched Liam’s stomach muscles tense and his thighs tighten.

“I’m…I’m… _fuuuck_ …” He moaned as he came all over Sophia’s lips. Niall removed his finger and Sophia tilted her head towards him, inviting him to taste. Niall licked along her full bottom lip and kissed her thoroughly as they shared Liam. Niall could feel Liam shiver from where he rested his hand on Liam’s hip. 

“Let’s get into bed,” Niall suggested. Liam helped him to his feet and Niall wandered into the bathroom to clean himself up. Niall walked back out to the bed just in time to see Liam remove his bra and suspender belt but keep his thigh highs on.

“You should wear lingerie more often Li,” Sophia quipped.

“I do quite like these,” he stated, skimming his hands over the top of the stockings.

Niall groaned. 

“Don’t babe. I need sleep before round two.” 

Both Liam and Sophia just smiled at him and crawled under the blankets and Liam’s arms instinctively reached out towards him. Niall knew his place. It was right there beside Liam and Sophia and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

END

 

The first url is what I imagined Sophia's wearing and the second is what Liam's wearing.

http://www.realstylenetwork.com/fashion-and-style/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2012/11/Miranda-Kerr-Victorias-Secret-Fashion-Show.jpg 

http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4a/9c/c1/4a9cc168c3df8d351447789e6dcc80f4.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It has been a while since I've written anything and I'm glad I've found inspiration again after so long. A massive thank you to all my twitter friends who come up with the best fic inspirations and who encourage me and put up with my teasing via 140 characters. Comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome. 
> 
> Alex


End file.
